


Risk Anything

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-28
Updated: 2004-09-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Jayne learns to respect Simon's choices when put in a similar situation





	Risk Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

Risk Anything

## Risk Anything

Simon was unsurprisingly in the infirmary. He shuffled though papers trying to find the most recent chart he had made for River. A shuffling sound and a deep clearing of the throat caught his attention. Simon spun around to see Jayne in the doorway. "Yes?" Simon raised an eyebrow and scanned the large man for blood. "I, uh, wanted ta say somethin'." Jayne's uncomfortable demeanor showed. Simon placed the papers on the counter. "Go ahead." Jayne looked at the floor then back up at the young doctor. "I feel ya now." Simon knitted his eyebrows together, "Feel me?" "Yeah," Jayne nibbled on his thumbnail. "I guess I know how it is for ya now. And 'm sorry ya don't have family ta help." Simon's face softened. "Thank you, Jayne. You are very lucky to have a good family. She'll be just fine." 

-One week earlier-  
"Now you're sure you want to be the one to go in there?" Mal had a look of genuine worry he didn't usually direct towards the mercenary. Jayne straitened his jacket sleeves. "Yeah, it's gotta be me. I'm the only one who knows what she looks like. If'n more'n one of us goes in, he'll get suspicious. Men don't take a posse to buy a slave." Mal grunted his agreement and handed Jayne his hat. "What gun are you taken'?" "Vera's gonna hafta sit this'n out. I need somethin' little." He slipped a simple revolver inside his jacket and walked towards the air lock. "Tell Wash ta keep it runnin'. This won't take long." 

"Now what kind of, er, helper were you looking for, Mister . . . ." "Lee."  
"Mr. Lee."  
The man walking beside Jayne disgusted him. It took every ounce of strength he had not to reach out and crush the man's scrawny throat. However, Jayne knew that harming the piece of go se now might keep him from finding her. He, instead, calmly walked beside him towards the barn. "I'm, um, . . . .well, I was thinkin' a girl." The man nodded his head and smirked knowingly. "Oh, we have lots of them." "Not too young though, .. .but not too old. . . . .uh, . .. .not skinny. I want one that's stout. . . .but not fat." "You look like a farm owner, Mr. Lee. I'm supposing you need one that can haul her weight and earn her keep." "Yeah, that's it." Jayne clenched his fists . . .his finger dying to pull a trigger. "Oh, an' I like dark curly hair." "I've got just the one for you."  
They had reached the barn, and the man fumbled with the padlock on the door. After undoing the lock he swung open the creaking doors spilling sunlight into the dark barn. This was a scene quite familiar to Jayne, but where he was used to the sounds of chicken and livestock, there was quiet. He heard an occasional cough or moan, but other than that the barn was eerily silent. The man reached behind a support beam and grabbed a lantern. He struck a match and lit the lamp. The barn filled with a soft orange light. With the light, Jayne could see the walls of the barn lined with people in all positions. Some were lying down some sitting leaning against the wall. All had their hands and feet bound. The man lead Jayne over to a small form curled up in a ball. As they got closer, the form was obviously a woman facing away from the pair. She was dressed in a ratty flowered sundress and her dirty hands and bare feet were tied with a rope. The man walked over to her and prodded her with his toe. "Get up, Cobb. Look your best for the nice gentleman." The form rustled. She groaned and turned so she was sitting. She still had her arms wrapped around her knees, but she was facing the men now. She slowly raised her head to look at Jayne as a dark curl fell into her eyes. "As you can see, Mr. L-" BANG! The man fell to the floor in a puddle of blood. The dark haired slave screamed and wiggled towards the wall. Janye lunged for her and grabbed her. "No no no no no no no!" The girl cried and kicked. Jayne hoisted her into his arms and ran. As he ran out the door of the barn and towards the waiting ship he tried to comfort the bundle in his arms. "Shhhhhh! Bobbie! It's me, Jayne. You're okay, Bobbie! I've got you." Bobbie looked at Jayne with unfocused blue eyes. "Jayne?" "Yeah, it's me. You're fine now, bao bai." Jane huffed as he ran. A look of recognition spread over Bobbie's face. She buried that face in Jayne's shoulder and cried like she would never stop. She clung to her savior as he boarded Serenity and shouted for Wash to break atmo. 

"I didn't even know Jayne had a sister," Zoe said to Mal as they watched through the infirmary window. "I figured he did. Farmin' families have lots of kids." They watched as Simon checked the sleeping young woman's vitals. "We aren't keeping her on the ship, are we sir?" Mal opened his mouth to answer as Jayne walked up behind them. "Mom wants her home." Jane grunted. "When she wrote to say Bobbie was taken she said to bring her right home. She wants to take care of her." "I'm surprised they managed to take her." Zoe looked carefully at the sleeping form. "She looks pretty strong, and if she's anything like you - " "She ain't nothin' like me." Jayne interrupted. "She's smart. She was the schoolteacher back home. Mom was so proud." "I can see why she'd be proud." Mal rested his hand on Jayne's shoulder. "She's tough though. She'll pull though just fine. I'll bet whoever took her got pretty bunged up in the process." Mal patted and pulled his hand away. "Yeah, she'll be fine." 

Serenity landed slowly in the middle of a dusty ranch kicking up dirt in every direction. As the gate lowered, Jane walked slowly off. As he walked towards the tiny aged house a frail older woman appeared in the door. "Oh! Did you find her?" Jayne's mother ran towards him. Jayne caught her in his arms. "I found her. I brought her home, Mama." He whispered in her ear. 

-Two weeks earlier-  
"I don't know what the hell yer problem is." Jayne was in Simon's face again. "Right now, my problem is a large man who needs to bathe." Simon didn't back down the way Jayne had expected. "You really need a vacation, Doc." Jayne growled. "Still can't believe anyone would risk anything fer that moonbrain you call a sister." "I wouldn't expect you to understand, Jayne." Simon turned to walk away. "You don't care about anyone but yourself." He called over his shoulder. Jayne waited until Simon was out of earshot. "That's not true." 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Risk Anything**   
Author:   **Starrbaby**   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **PG**  |  **gen**  |  **6k**  |  **09/28/04**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Zoe, Jayne, Simon, Other   
Summary:  Jayne learns to respect Simon's choices when put in a similar situation   
  



End file.
